Ladynoir July 2017 - Animal Impulses
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 15: Animal Impulses! - When Chat Noir brings Ladybug some flowers they're surprised that to her they all smell like her favorite foods.


**Dis** **c** **laimer: I don** **'t own Mira** **c** **ulous Ladybug**

 **Animal Impulses**

"Here you go, my lady!" Chat Noir told Ladybug as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Huh? Chat, these are beautiful but why are you giving me flowers?" Ladybug asked in confusion as she accepted the yellow, orange and green bouquet.

"Because it's been half a year since we met! I know it's not as special a whole year but I just felt like this still needed to be celebrated!" he explained and Ladybug couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're right and I guess I feel a little guilty about not bringing you anything." she told him without lying, honestly feeling a little ashamed because she knew how much their partnership meant to Chat and she she really did treasure their friendship too.

"Don't be sorry, Bug! I just said that it's less important than a full year anniversary so it's not so strange you didn't think about it. Though, _purr-haps_ you could make it up to me with a kiss?" he brushed her worries off and flirtingly leaned closer.

"Nice try, Kitty." Ladybug giggled as she gently pushed him back with a finger on his nose.

"Seriously, thank you for the flowers, though." she told him as she smiled down at the little plants she was holding.

She leaned down to take a sniff at them only to freeze.

They didn't smell anything like how she believed flowers should smell.

These flowers all smelled like food and not just any food but delicious food.

Some of the flowers smelled like cookies, others like croissants, others like some of her mother's cooking and on it went.

"Uhm... Chat? Where exactly did you get all these flowers?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just at a random flowershop near my home. There was this really nice old lady working there who helped me pick everything!" her partner grinned happily.

She felt her mouth water as she looked down again.

"Is something wrong with them?" Chat asked upon noticing her weird behavior.

"They... smell strange." Ladybug answered softly without looking up.

"Huh? What do you mean? They all smell like regular flowers to me." he said as he looked at the flowers too.

"Uhm... They kinf of smell like... food." she awkwardly looked at him and felt herself blush at the look he was giving her.

"I... I think I might have an explanation for that." Ladybug perked at hearing her partner's words.

Seeing he had her attention Chat continued.

"You know how I tend to act like a real cat every now and then?" he asked and Ladybug nodded, thinking back to all the times she scratched him and had him leaning into her touch, his dislike for getting wet and even the times where he was in her room while she was just Marinette and he would play with some yarn she had lying around.

Heck, one time she even had him running around her room for hours straight thanks to a laser-pointer.

"Well, I think right now you're feeling your won animal impulses."

"What?! Animal impulses?!" Ladybug cried in surprise.

"Hey, take it easy! Don't you think it would make perfect sense? You once told me you get sleepier during the winter and ladybugs hibernate in the winter! Ladybugs loves flowers too!" he told her.

"I guess you have a point there." Ladybug sighed.

"But usually whenever I get flowers they smell good and I admit I get a little hungry but never before did the smell like actual food." she frowned.

"Maybe that's because the lady at the flowershop helped me pick out flowers that attract ladybugs." Chat sheepishly admitted.

"You got me flowers that attract ladybugs?!"

"I thought it would've been fitting!" he held up his hands in defense.

"Fine. I suppose I can get that." Ladybug shrugged.

"Hey, what kinds of foods do these flowers smell like? I'm _purr-etty_ curious right now." he asked.

"Uhm... Well, these smell like chocolate chip cookies." she pointed at an orange flower.

"Alright, in case you want to know, that's a Calendula." Chat explained.

"This smells like croissants." she pointed at other orange flowers that were smaller and seemd to hang in bundles

"That's Butterfly Weed. The name makes it sounds like it's only for butterflies but the color and smell apparantly draws ladybugs too."

"My mom's dumplings." she pointed at a yellow flower that was a little red in the center.

"That's a Coreopsis. They were also in other colors but the lady that helped me and I figured yellow would fit with the rest."

"Like with these? They smell like vegetable soup but they look at little like sunflowers." she pointed at the last flowers.

"They Maximilian Sunflowers to be precise."

"And what are these little leaves that are spread out all over the bouquet? They smell like mint." Ladybug said as she carefully plucked a little leaf and sniffed it.

"That's because they _are_ mint." Chat deadpanned and Ladybug blushed again.

"Oh." she awkwardly looked at the leaf in her hand and now that she knew what is was she felt a little stupid for not recognising it right away.

Then again, she loved mint and all the flowers smelled like food she liked so for all she knew it could have been a real stinky plant without her realising it.

Chat cleared his throat and asked "Are the flowers making you hungry?" and as if on cue Ladybug's stomach rumbled.

He laughed at the girl's horrified expression and turned to look over Paris.

"I guess I can buy you a sandwich or maybe-" he started to say but stopped when he heard a strange sound.

Wanting to know what it was he turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There stood Ladybug, the heroine of Paris with her mouth stuffed with some of the flowers he gave her, her blue eyes just as wide as his own probably were.

They stood there staring at each other without moving a muscle for a few minutes straight.

Then Ladybug started rapidly chewing on the flowers in her mouth until she managed to swallow.

"Sorry. They just smelled so good and I couldn't help myself." she awkwardly explained.

"Well, I know I do a lot of weird stuff at times so no judging here." Chat pulled himself together and shrugged.

"Great. Also, do you think you could-" "Not tell anyone about this? On it." he already knew what she was about to say.

"Thanks." she grinned at him.

"Oh! You have a little..." Chat awkwardly motioned to his own teeth.

Ladybug quickly held up a hand in front of her mouth and blushed again.

"At least I know now that instead of buying you flowers and food, I can now just buy you a few more flowers. Lot less of a hassle with trying to figure out if you'd like the chocolates or whatever I'd pick." Chat teasingly grinned at Ladybug and she glared back.

"Shut up or I'll buy and drug you with catnip!" she threathened but it only made the boy burst out laughing.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
